Justin Bieber! Love Story!
by ZazzaKring
Summary: This story is about a young girl who comes through Justin Biebers ways. Love, Friendship, music, heartbreak and mutch more. I've rated M for future chapters. Will she trust him, or will someone destroy it?
1. Chapter 1

**_Love Story_**

**I'll writ this story about Justin Bieber.**

**I don't own any of the songs that I use to this story.**

**Review and say what you think!**

**:)!**

_Chapter 1- Introducing_

I took the last chord on the guitar and felt satisfied. This is probably the best song I've ever written. I sang the chorus again.

**So dim that spotlight, tell me things like**

**I can't take my eyes off of you**

**I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl**

**Who's desperately in love with you**

**Give me a photograph to hang on my wall**

**Superstar**

The song is called Superstar, and it is dedicated to my idol:

Justin Bieber!

He was just wonderful and in a week I would see him, here in LA. My brother doesn't understand what all the girls see in him. Me neither, for that matter. He is just too damn perfect. But what made me really piss off was that Melanie had got hold of tickets to his concert too. It is really annoying. I knew I would not bother me about it. All I know right now is that I want to sing the song to Justin, but knew not how I would go about.

Since my parents died, I lived with my 20-year-old brother on the outskirts of LA in a nice little house. My brother was working as a personal trainer and also trained people on one of the gyms in town. I am 15 years old and living a lonely life without friends. I was not popular at school, maybe because I write music and listen to country music. In my school it would be hip hop or Justin Bieber. The girls were plug caps, cheerleaders, popular or cheesy. I was not part of any of the categories. But the school has stopped and there have only been a few days of summer vacation. After the summer I'll start in a new school and I looked very forward to it.

It took very little for me to be happy. Give me paper, pen and a guitar so I'm happy. My biggest dream is to release an album full of music that people will like. My brother says that the music business is tough. But I am strong in myself. It was at least what mom used to tell me when I was little. And as Justin says: Never Say Never!

The window bench in my room is my favourite place in the world. But sometimes I sneak in to the golf course at times and put me behind a tree and write. There is a large enough hole in the net that is also sufficiently hidden by bushes. Many guys tend to tease me and say I am strongly built. But that's just the result of many hours in the pool. I'm not very pretty. I have very short, golden blonde hair so my neck is completely bare. Green eyes, like that pale with red skin, not so visible, but muscles on my arms and my legs could be narrower. But I was happy with my looks even if I never even impressed some guy. I dress any time in jeans and T-shirt, or shorts and tank top. Big shirts and always a black baseball cap.

I heard the door open and slam. My brother was home. I put back the guitar in the corner and rushed down. As usual, he was sweaty and in dire need of a shower. But I need to know.

"Did it?" I asked, as everything sounded my voice dark, with a blend of a light background. He nodded and smiled. "I have got time off so that I can give you a ride to the concert." I smiled now too wide. "Thank you Dan." I went over and hugged my brother, but I backed away quickly and wrinkled my nose. "Go and take your shower now."


	2. Chapter 2

_Love Story_

_Chapter 2-__The Concert _

"Haley, come down here now." I stumbled on the way out through my bedroom door, cursing loudly. "No such language," Dan cried up to me. I muttered something inaudible while I stood up and rushed down to the bathroom. Attributed to him that my hair is short so it still managed to always be in all directions in the morning. I would have to take a shower tonight. My heart was three times as fast as I began to think about at night. Tonight, it was Justin Bieber's concert. But it was at least seven hours until we would go and I had promised that I would trade this morning. But of course, I got up later than I would.

I brushed my teeth, combed through my hair one last time and put on my jacket. Dan drove me to the mall which was not very far away from our house. He dropped me off and I went alone into. I walked past a lot of cosmetics and clothing stores. Unlike most girls, I hated to shop. Especially clothes shopping. But when I have, I look just the garment I want, and watch with my eyes if it would fit. Standing in the dressing room was the worst thing I knew. And skirts I have not worn since I was 5. Dresses were not my style, if I were to buy a dress the dress would radiate ME in personality. I never wear makeup, if I ever try so I always get the mascara brush in the eye. I had worn theatrical makeup once, but it was during a school play in sixth grade. And theatrical makeup is for the audience to see the faces clearly.

I did matin purchases and took the bus home. But it was still half a mile home from the bus stop, and the bags were heavy. I put on my iPhone and put the headphones in my ears.

Justin's song "Love Me" played happily and I hummed the melody. The song ended and "U Smile" began playing. But someone suddenly jerked my left headphone out of my ear. I turned and saw a barbie round face with blonde hair that went in waves down to her shoulders. Stylish designer clothes and blue eyes. She had my earpiece in her ear, she listened well.

"Hi Melanie," I muttered. Melanie released earpiece and smiled superior to me.

"I have heard that you also going to Justin's concert tonight."

"And?"

"And, I am the girl that Justin will be singing 'One Less Lonely Girl' to."

My heart sank and I was hot on my cheeks. "You don't know that." Melanie smiled superior to me. "Well, I know. My dad has worked with Usher and knows him pretty well. He talked about me and Usher, said he would try to find me in the audience during the show tonight. How likely is that I will meet with Justin."

It's a wonder my head didn't explode. To hell with rich fathers who spoil their kids. I know Justin would never fall for that. He's not a fool.

"We may see bulking."

"Yes, I'll try to wave off from the stage." She went away and I had to stop myself from throwing the bag of food at her head.

The evening came and I became increasingly nervous. My brother dropped me and wished me an entertaining evening. It was a kilometer-long queue at the entrance and some appeared to have struggled. I sighed and put me last. But then came a woman with a backstage pass around his neck and asked for an interview. I said yes, and was dragged away into the building. I saw several girls' sad faces. The reporter sat at a small table and asked questions about Justin Bieber and concert. I replied in polite and it had almost gone 15 minutes before she dropped me. She said I was allowed to enter the auditorium. My heart did somersaults in the small chest. I had to show my ticket for a guard and he let me. Inside the auditorium, there were only a couple of other girls who stood at the front. They probably had also been interviewed. I ran up front and looked around. The scene was completely irresistible. It looked like a lot of the scene I sang at in my dreams.

What luck I have had. I haven't had to put me in the back of the queue outside. But my watch showed that it is an hour until the concert begins. A big buzz made me jump. A lot of screaming and howling, and I realized they opened the doors. Last hour was chaotic for all screamed in my ear. Fans crowded around me with everything from Justin shirts, bracelets, necklaces, large poster, drawing pictures, etc. I had none of it. For me as a devoted fan no saksamlare, but one who understands the artist.

2 minutes left.

"Oh, the little miss sunshine came here anyway?" I turned left and saw the most awful face of the Earth. Melanie! "Why would not I?" I asked sternly. My voice was heard button over the screams and howls. "Because I do not think you want to cry when Justin caught sight of me." She smiled condescendingly. I turned away and ignored her. The light subdued suddenly and Sean Kingston ran out on stage. Everyone started screaming, me too, and stretched my hands towards him. This will be an unforgettable evening.

The screen started blinking and flashing fanatic. And a big disco ball turned out in the middle of the stage. But nothing was in it. Smoke swirled around it and I heard the beginning to 'LOVE ME'. I cried so I got a sore throat.

HE'S HERE !

The disco ball was increased and in front of me, on stage, in white jacket and white pants and a pair of cool white glasses stood ... JUSTIN BIEBER !

"My friends say I'm a fool to think that you're the one for me, I guess I'm just a sucker for love."

I screamed myself hoarse and held out my hands even more. But I quickly pulled back and fumbled with my cell phone. I grabbed it and started photographing. Memories for life.

The evening just got better and better. Justin sing and I sing along. But then he asked: "Who wants to bee my "One Less Lonely Girl?"

I reached for him, just like any other girls around me.

"Would you?" Justin stood suddenly in front of me and stretched out his hand. I had been so absorbed in my mind that I jumped. My heart jumped, too, and my brain was full of fog. I took his hand and a wave of warmth spread through my body.

"Not a chance."

Justin had just half pulled me up on stage when I felt someone tugging hold of my legs and pull. I turned my head and saw that it was Melanie who went. Justin let go of my hand because he knew something was wrong. I added forward and over the fence that was between me and the stage. I tore myself on the fence and started screaming, but no one heard because everyone was screaming all around. I landed on the rear and felt an excruciating pain in my leg. I looked down and saw a red, bloody wound wide as a piece of wire. I was sick so I did not notice who picked me up. But someone carried me through the crowd of boys and girls and up to a door.

"You may be in a room as long as someone comes and looks at you." It was a male voice, but I could not look up. I was carried away from Justin. He has probably found another girl to sing to. I was one breath from being the happiest girl on Earth. But now it has been taken away from me.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 – Justin Bieber_

Fucking Melanie!

This she would bitterly regret. Blood tickled to the bone and some had already begun to dry. I heard the faint Justin singing "Bigger" on the scene. I had to swallow hard not to cry. I wanted to be out there, and see the finished show. Instead, I sat in a nearly soundproof room with a bone-aching and nothing that could pass the time. The guard who had bandage on me said Justin promised to see me after the concert. That thought comforted me, but not as much as it would have done normally. I looked around in the white room and examined all the furniture. In addition to the couch so there was a keyboard, two guitars, a brown desk with matching chair, a drum set and, best of all, an ordinary acoustic guitar. I had nothing to do so I left after the guitar and limped up to the Agency. Somewhere there must be a guitar pick. I was lucky, it was a little box with a pick of one of the drawers. I sat at home in the room. The leg did hurt but not as much as it did 20 minutes ago. I played a few chords and sang quietly a song I wrote myself.

**Hold on baby you're losing it. The water's high you're jumping into it**

**And letting go… and no one knows.**

**You cry, but you don't tell anyone**

**That you might not be the golden one**

**And you're tied together with a smile but you're coming undone.**

Country music has always been my lifestyle. Attributed to me that I like all kinds of music, I felt connected to country music and pop music. I thought of my revenge on Melanie. How I would get revenge on her. An image arose in my mind, a picture of Justin Bieber and Melanie hand in hand.

"Ohh," I growled out, barely audible. Now I knew one thing: That I am good at revenge! Hmm, it might well be a good song. I got up and walked over to the desktop and rooted once again through the drawers. I found almost immediately what I was looking for. A bare clip. I knew the capo I wanted it for: capo 2nd I drummed a bit between accord and then got stuck at the chords: Am, F, C and G. Then it just floated it on. As if everything was my innermost thoughts, which it was.

(The song is: .com/watch?v=xmRRXjQThgU ) 

**The story starts when it was hot and it was Summer**

**And, I had it all; I had him right there where I wanted him**

**She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause**

**She took him faster than you can say sabotage**

**I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it**

**I underestimated just who I was dealing with**

**She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum **

**She underestimated just who she was stealing from **

**She's not a saint and she's not what you think **

**She's an actress, Whoa**

**She's better known for the things that she does **

**on the mattress, Whoa**

**Soon she's gonna find **

**Stealing other people's toys on the playground **

**Won't make you many friends **

**She should keep in mind,**

**She should keep in mind **

**There is nothing I do better than revenge, Ha **

**She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list **

**She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it **

**I think her ever present frown is a little troubling **

**And, she thinks I'm psycho cause**

**I like to rhyme her name with things, but**

**Sophistication isn't what you wear, or who you know **

**or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go **

**Oh they didn't teach you that in prep school, so it's up to me **

**But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity **

**She's not a saint and she's not what you think **

**She's an actress, Whoa**

**She's better known for the things that she does **

**on the mattress, Whoa**

**Soon she's gonna find **

**Stealing other people's toys on the playground **

**Won't make you many friends **

**She should keep in mind,**

**She should keep in mind **

**There is nothing I do better than revenge, Ha ha**

**I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey **

**You might have him, but haven't you heard **

**I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey**

**You might have him, but I always get the last word Whoa**

**She's not a saint and she's not what you think **

**She's an actress, Whoa**

**She's better known for the things that she does **

**on the mattress, Whoa**

**Soon she's gonna find **

**Stealing other people's toys on the playground **

**Won't make you many friends **

**She should keep in mind,**

**She should keep in mind **

**There is nothing I do better than revenge**

**And do you still feel like you know what you're doing, **

**Cause I don't think you do, Oh **

**Do you still feel like you know what you're doing **

**I don't think you do, I don't think you do **

**Let's hear the applause **

**C'mon show me how much better you are **

**See you deserve some applause **

**Cause you're so much better **

**She took him faster than you can say sabotage**

I played it a few times so it sat and then pulled out my iPhone and play it there. I play it, almost 13 times before the door opened. In the doorway stood the most beautiful creature I've ever seen.

Justin Bieber.

He smiled his crooked smile at me and throws with his hair like that all girls love to see. I could not think of anything to say. I just sat and stared. I screamed inside, but I might as well have screamed loud.

"Hello." Justin's voice was hoarse. He was bulking tired after the concert. "I heard you play." I still stared. Justin noticed that I could not talk and walked over and sat next to me.

"They told me you were down here. I saw it, and it may please you that she who pushed you got kicked out."

"Thanks."

"I guess she was not a friend of yours," I nodded and fiddled a bit of the guitar strings. Justin turned his head towards the guitar.

"Do you gamble?" I nodded again. "Is it me who is the guy in the song?" I looked intently at him.

"Have you overheard?"

"No, but I could not help but hear everything you sang." He crooked smile, which made my heart beat double time. Think it's so easy to talk to him. I was probably more imagined that I would faint. Justin turned his attention to my leg. "Are you badly hurt?"

I shook my head. "It's nothing. It doesn't really hurt anymore."

"Good, because I have thought about invite you to dinner. There is a nice restaurant nearby and then I might have the chance to hear you sing more." He smiled sweetly at me.

All my internal organs were lost completely. I was completely empty, but slowly I started to be filled by a warm and wonderful feeling. Want the sweetest guy on the planet Earth go out to dinner with me? My first thought was to say yes, but what would Dan say? He was waiting for my call for a ride home. But I can always wait to call him.

"It would be nice." I tried to hide my excitement, but I didn't fool him. Justin grinned and stood up.

"I have to shower and change. Can you wait here? It should not take more than 20 minutes."

I nodded and Justin smiled one last time before he left the room.

I waited for what seemed like hours, but when I looked at my phone it had only gone 13 minutes. My gaze drifted through the room again. This time it got stuck on the keyboard. I walked over and sat on the little stool and started the keyboard. I had taken piano lessons when I was little, but stopped when I took a liking to the guitar. But I have one and another song that I wrote with a piano in front of me. I put my fingers on the keys and started playing. Of course a song I wrote, one of my oldest, which I wrote when I was around 13 years old.

(The Song: .com/watch?v=nBddbpqVdPc)

I closed my eyes and focused on singing.

Once I stopped playing I heard a clap. I opened my eyes and saw Justin sitting on the sofa in front of me. I blushed, that Justin got to hear me sing again was embarrassing, and I should have heard him enter. But I had been so involved in my piano playing.

"I thought that it would take a while before I would hear you sing again. I came in when you sang the second chorus. I know I would have said something, but you sang so beautifully."

I blushed even more and looked down at the floor. I saw Justin got up and walked over to me.

"I did not mean to embarrass you, but you're cute when you're embarrassed."

A sarcastic snort went over my lips and I looked up. He looked puzzled at me.

"Nobody has ever called me pretty before."

"Well, then someone has no taste."

My face was flushed tomato red and I quickly turned my face away. "Excuse me, I'll stop embarrassing you. Shall we go?"

I looked back at him and saw that he held out his hand toward me as he had done out there on the stage. I took his hand and pulled me up from the chair. He led me out of the room and then let go of my hand.  
"Come this way. We'll try to get out without a lot of paparazzi attacking us."

We went through a lighted corridor and came up with some kind of backdoor. Justin's security guard opened it, and Justin took back my hand and led me into the black night and the cold wind. He pointed towards a black car with black tinted windows. I climbed into the passenger seat and Justin jumped in after me. The security guard sat in the front and started driving. He apparently knew where we were going.

During the car ride I sat and looked out the window, so happy, so that there was no word for it. In the corner of my eyes I saw that Justin often looked at me with some kind of admiration in his eyes. I realized that the love I have for Justin just was "fan" love. I couldn't be in love with him because I don't know him personally. But tonight, fate seemed to give me a chance to know him.  
The car stopped outside a large luxurious restaurant with large picture windows. Justin took my hand and led me out of the car and into the restaurant. It looked just as nice inside as out. Large tables with white tablecloths, sofas in the corners and a bar at the back, and the room was full of people. None of these people looked up when Justin came into the room. I guess all of these people are important in some how.

Justin led me away to a table in the corner of the room. There was a table with a sofa. I sat down and Justin sat down next to me. He gave me one of the menus on the table and I glanced quickly through the list of dishes. I decided my favorite food: lamb with rice and tsatziki. A waiter in black and white came to our table. He looked out in some way in their restaurant outfit and I had to swallow my laughter in the throat when he asked about the order. I pointed to the right and Justin nodded.  
"Law No: 21 and 32 please."  
The waiter wrote it down, nodded his head and disappeared. I peered down the menu and saw that Justin chose African chicken casserole.

Justin turned to me and smiled his most charming smile.  
"So, please tell me what song you played on the guitar is all about?"  
I smiled teasingly.

At home, I sometimes set up in singing competitions and sang my own songs. Before each song, I tell people why I wrote the song. But who it is about ... I never tell. Not even now for Justin Bieber.  
"It is free to guess who. But it is a horrible picture I had in my head. "  
He grinned at me. "Please, may I not know?"  
I shook my head. "No, but you can guess."  
He sighed and I had to ask my question now. "Why are you invited me to this restaurant? Why me? "  
He hesitated.

**JUSTIN BIEBER POV**

She was serious about his question. What should I answer? It wasn't because I felt sorry for her, she gets absolutely no faith. I thought back to when I was standing on the stage and stretched my hand towards her. She had caught my eye, and something had stuck to my chest. And when she got hurt, had icicles formed within me. And when I heard her sing for the first time, her voice, it was the angels in heaven who called on me.  
"I do not know," I replied nervously. "It's just something with you I can't put my finger on what."  
She looked surprised. There, she should be, I felt myself surprised. I turned my head and watched the big clock in metal. It was 22:30.  
"Have you any time your mom or dad come and pick you up?"  
Her smile died away and was replaced by grief.  
"My parents are dead. I live with my brother."  
It stuck to the chest. Poor girl, her otherwise pretty face was tearful. I sat closer and put my arm around her shoulders. She looked up at me. "Sorry, I didn't know. I shouldn't have said anything."  
"It's okay. You couldn't know it."  
She said before that no one had ever called her pretty, and she was not what you say classic beauty. But there was something about her that made my heart beat hard. I released her shoulder and tried to lead her away from the subject with her parents.

**HALEY POV**

"God, I'm so stupid. I haven't even asked for your name. What's your name?"

I grinned. He was right, he hadn't asked for my name.  
"My name is Haley. And I will not even ask for your name because I already know it." Justin grinned and then we got our food out. My lamb looked so good out that I was about to start salivating.

We ate, talked and laughed and at times he asked me to sing one of my songs for him. I giggled and then sang a piece of a song I wrote. I told him about my home, that I had no friends (Justin got big eyes when I told him about it), my nights on my window sill with the guitar and my notebook, that I would start school after the summer and that my birthday was on October 30.  
It was 01:00 when my cell phone rang. I looked at the display and saw that it was my brother's number.  
"Hello Dan."  
"Hello, HELLO? Do you know how worried I was? You did not come home with the bus so I waited for someone had driven up. Where are you?"  
"I'm in a restaurant with Justin Bieber."  
"Jus .. Ju ... Bieber?" His voice sounded hoarse and he stammered something terrible. I imagined the idea of knowing that your sister is out to dinner with a world celebrity.  
"I will pick up now. Where are you? "I gave him the address and he said he would be there in 30 minutes.  
I told Justin that my brother would come and he did not exactly happy.  
"Must you go? Can't I kidnap you and hide out somewhere? "I blushed and grinned at him.  
"You could do it. But remember that being there would be in the tabloids if they found out that the great Justin Bieber kidnapped a defenceless girl."  
We both laughed at the idea. We chatted for a while before I saw my brother through the window. I got up, and Justin followed me with his eyes.  
"I must go. My brother is here." He looked disappointed out, I felt disappointed.  
"Can I at least get your number?"  
I was speechless for a moment. Did he want my mobile number?  
"Oh ... Okay." I gave it to him and he smiled beaming at me. He got up and gave me a quick hug. I hugged him back and went out to my brother.  
We said nothing during the trip home, but after one quarter, I received a text that read: "Miss you already. :D! "


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4- Enchanted_

Days went on as usual, but still not quite normal. Justin had texted me a couple of times at least, but always on the hidden number. And it was understandable. He didn't want his mobile number would come out off the track.  
By the end of June came quickly and the weather was wonderful. I was almost always on the golf-course and wrote a song I called _Enchanted_, and it is all about Justin, and our meeting together. I answer sometimes on his income, but last I knew anything about him, he was in Texas. I didn't even know why he kept in touch with me. I'm just one of his millions of fans who all would die to meet him. And yet, he kept in touch with me.  
Why?

My brother was working more than ever. Sure, the money rolled in, but he pulled too hard in my opinion. He only got up to 6 hours of sleep every day and he has only two hours of freedom at home with me. So I had to help a lot with the household chores. But Dan had now taken his vacation so he was free for three weeks.  
I was of course at my favourite tree at the golf course this sunny Tuesday morning. That it would take so long to write one single song. I have been working on _Enchanted_ for ages. The song's beginning couldn't be said that less than perfect.

**Please don't be in love with someone else.**

**Please don't have somebody waiting on you.**

For it is true, deep down I wish that he isn't in love with someone else.  
I leaned my head back against the trunk and let me be roasted by the sun. I glanced left and saw a bunch of golfers, at least one hundred feet away. The person shot was a direct hit, but the ball was nowhere where I sat. It vibrated in my pocket and I picked up my iphone. Income, from an unknown sender.  
My heart began to beat three times faster, I opened the message and it said:

I come to L.A to stay a while. Is there a chance that we could meet?  
I missed you.  
/ Justin!

It felt as if my heart would jump out of my chest so hard it hit. He wanted to see me again? Soon?  
I got wild butterflies in my stomach and wrote:

_It__would__be__fun__.__Meet__me__outside the__Los Angeles__Country__Club__.__It's__a__golf course__.__I__will meet you__whenever__it suits__you__.__But__you__may__conceal__yourself,__well__if you don't__want__a lot of__paparazzi__around__you__.__  
__/__Haley__!__  
_  
I sent a text and continued to think for a moment with my heart pounding. The answer came quickly and I had to read it three times.

_10 o'clock__?__  
__On Friday 2__July?___

I sent a large and clearly okay and leaned against the tree. It was only three days. How long would it take?

It turned out that three days could be slow. I had nothing to do in the meantime. In my eagerness to meet with Justin, I had finished my song and the result was rewarding, I must admit. But then I had nothing to do. I washed all the laundry that was in the house, cooked, cleaned the house three times thoroughly. I slept no further and it turned out not to be useful for me. Because otherwise, I usually get up around eight or nine, but poor sleep caused me to soak through 12.  
The night before I would meet with Justin I slept nothing, which meant that I woke up eight-thirty and got literally to fly out of bed. I dressed myself fluently and easily in a dark blue tank top and black jeans shorts and of course a baseball cap. Instead of the jacket I took my grey-blue hoodie. It was warm enough today that I could die of a step out into the sun. I went with a hard throbbing heart to the golf course. It looked as usual. Large, white and majestic, full of rich snobs streamed in and out through the main entrance.

"Hello." I turned around and ...  
In the shade of a tree, was a medium guy with a gray shirt and red pants. The hood was up and he wore a black baseball cap and sunglasses. He had a black guitar case in his hand and a big smile on his adorable lips. I smiled weakly back. Why had he brought a guitar? Would he sing a lullaby to me? It would be wonderful to hear.  
"I missed you. Shall we go?" He started walking towards the main entrance but I got him grabbing his wrist.  
"No, not that way, come this way." I pulled him back to where the cars turn into the golf instead. I pulled him across the street and into a sparsely bushes. Normally I wouldn't take this road, but I didn't want to be seen running around in the bushes.  
A while ago I dug a small hole in the fence at the entrance, well hidden by trees and shrubs. One way I rarely did, and once I took it so I covered always a time of pebbles, leaves, grass and twigs.  
We arrived at the hole and it was, as usual, covered with my protection of various natural means. I shoved it all away and crawled under. My linen was a bit earthy, with that did nothing.

He crawled behind me and pulled the guitar. I filled the hole as best I could and took his free hand. When our skin made contact with each other, I felt little electric shocks throughout the body. But I ignored them and ran on.  
The fault with this way is that you have to run through the golf course. We run through the trees (I know this place well) and I could see people laughing, talking and playing golf. We ran on and finally (after 20 minutes of nerves of maybe be caught) we came up with my tree. I sat down and leaned against the trunk and he did the same. He took off his hat and glasses so I could see him properly.  
Justin Bieber!

Was it just me or is he not sweeter by the day? He turned his head and our faces were just inches apart. Reluctantly, so I lifted my head from the trunk and looked back at him instead. I glanced at the guitar case that Justin has put at our feet.  
"It is beautiful here. It is a nice place you found to be at. "  
"Thanks." I did not know what else to say. He noticed my silence and reached for the guitar case. He opened it and took out a plain, black guitar with a pick and a barre clip. He smiled at me.  
"I have longed to hear your voice again. Please, sing something for me."

He looked at me with cute little puppy eyes. How can you say no to this guy? It is not possible. I received the guitar and thought about what song I'm going to play. I didn't want to play _Enchanted_. Not yet anyway. But what are my songs? The brain stood still for a few seconds before I received the guitar a Justin. I knew exactly what song I would play now.

(The Song: .com/watch?v=dOCx5brK2TE&feature=related) 

It was quite a new song that I wrote to a guy I've been in love with, for four years. I fell in love with him in the sixth grade and when we finished ninth grade, he would move. I wrote the song for him and sang the chorus for him before he left. He hadn't felt this way for me, but I had been relieved to get it over my heavy breasts, since I had cried on my guitar that night, so you may well say that the song came true.

Justin looked at me while I played and sang. His face was expressionless. He swung with his hair sometimes and looked at my fingers when I made the chords.  
I ended up with a stylish G and looked straight into Justin's eyes. I was amazed to see a tear slide down his cheek. He cried.  
"Please, Justin ... Why are you crying?"  
"I am crying because you do it." I felt with my hand, and yes. A single tear slid down my cheek. But it was normal. Somehow I used to always cry when I played this song. It is perhaps due to unexplained and unforgettable love. A broken heart can make anyone cry.  
I wiped the tear with my tank top and looked back at him. He didn't cry anymore, but the tear was still slid down his cheek. I reached out and wiped it away.

"I always cry to this song. It is a reaction, but I don't understand why you would cry you too. "  
Justin shook his head. "You are just such a strong girl."  
I crept closer to him. "You barely know me. The only thing you know about me is what I was talking to you about and that's not all about me."  
"Maybe not, but I will get to know you more if you want?" He looked at me with hopeful eyes. I nodded slowly. I wanted to know him better, and it isn't because he is known, or that he _IS_ Justin Bieber. But he is nice and it's always a beginning of getting to know someone.  
"Should we go at 1'o clock? I would love to stay here a while. It is nice here and I have a surprise for you." My curiosity grew as my heartbeat. "What kind of surprise?"  
"An experience of a lifetime, but you must choose to take it." Strange response to a surprise question.  
"I'll take it," I replied without hesitation. But Justin looked a bit embarrassed.  
"I think you may wait to say yes now. Come on, we're talking about something else. What do you do besides write music? "

He got me into the relaxed conversations, but his surprise sentence was nailed to the back of my head. In a strange way, I felt unusually happy at the thought of surprise, as if I already knew what it was.  
I told him that I like to write books and I've already written one, which is about a girl coming into a fantasy world and falls in love with a guy there. We talked about music and we sang and played the guitar, laughed at some gossip that always arrives with Justin.  
It felt like only minutes had passed when Justin fished out my mobile from his pocket.  
"Oops, got to go, the car is waiting." The car? What car?  
"Can we bring back the same way?"  
I nodded and Justin took down the guitar in its case and took my hand.  
I led us back across the golf course. We were lucky son wasn't detected, even though it was more people on the track than it had been when we arrived. We crawled through the hole in the fence and covered it again. I pulled him out of the bushes, but when we got to the entrance Justin pulled me towards the golf course hotel, where he had stood and waited. I did not know what he did, but followed by only. Outside the hotel, in all its glory, stood a small white limousine with black tinted windows. I just gaped when Justin ran up and opened the door for me.  
I stepped inside and Justin jumped in beside me. He added the guitar at the feet of me and I looked straight ahead.  
I screamed, when I saw who was sitting in the black leather seats in front of me.

**Who****do you think****was sitting****in the****seats****?****  
****Comment****and****tell me what****you****think****.****  
****Please****!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Love Story – Contract_

Taylor Swift, Scott Borchetta (founder of Big Machine Records), and Usher himself in all his glory, sitting in front of me. Taylor smiled her sweetest smile at me.  
"Well, I guess you who these people are?" Justin's voice sounded as if it came from beyond Earth. Taylor Swift ... My biggest Idol.  
No, this must be a dream ...  
I knocked myself three times with my fist in the head. I was awake. Usher grinned when he saw me banging myself in the head.  
"What are you doing?" Justin looked surprised at me.  
"I check that I'm awake." Taylor laughed and Scott smiled wide.  
"Scooter would have been here too, but he is busy. So we may surprise you as good as we can."  
"You've already surprised me enough. What is this?"  
Taylor took the floor. "Well, Justin told me that you are extremely competent at singing and playing guitar and piano. But because the Island Jam is not anything special country-pop businesses so Justin called me and asked me to talk to Scott."  
"Huh? So what?"  
Taylor smiled wider than ever. "Well, we want a contract with you. Big Machine Records will sign you."  
My jaw dropped down to the floor and I didn't know what else to say.

I? What?  
"... But ... I ... You ... JUSTIN !"  
The last thing I shouted right out. Justin saw terrified out.  
"You have said that you love to sing and want to be a singer. You are nice and talented, so I figured I'd help you. Just as Usher has helped me."  
"But if Big Machine Records wants to sign me, why is Usher here?"  
Usher leaned forward slightly and smiled big at me. My heart started to jump around the throat for me.  
"Well, Island Jam would also enter into contracts with you. Your company becomes official Big Machine Records. But you will also be working with Island Jam. If you want it then?"

What would you answer such a question? There was only one answer in my head.  
"Yes. YES. YES. YES. "  
"Okay calm down," Justin grinned at me. "There is some paperwork that needs to be done and your brother have to approve it because you are under 18."  
That bit is easy. My brother would never begrudge me the chance to live my dream.  
"Yes, but then," said Usher, clapping his hands together. "Time to get started then."  
Justin patted me on the shoulder and smiled wide. And I knew that my dream had just begun.

_1 Month later._

I had never imagined that it would be so much work. The last month has been the paperwork here and the paperwork there. I've been singing for several key people in the music business, and last night I wrote officially on my contract with Big Machine Records and Island Jam Records. I had a private little room with a view in L.A, near the studio where Justin also recorded. A Room with a View, guitars, a piano and pizza every Friday. It was my requirements of the company, and they gave me everything. I now had two electric guitars, one pitch black with my first name. And the other was blood red. I liked the black with my name on it. My name lit up a room with the help of the tiny white crystals that formed my name.  
_Haley Smith_.  
It tingles in my body and I looked out the window. They had said it wouldn't be long now. It would not be long before I would have let my first single. But I didn't know what song I would put out to the world first. They had said that it was my own choice, but I didn't know. I went back and forth between the different songs I've written, but none of them was good enough. And they needed an answer by tomorrow, for they have to get a music video for the song.  
I took my hat and walked out of the building. It was still warm enough for me to go in just linen.  
Justin was out and continued his tour around the world. But he sometimes smsade meand wished me good luck in everything I did. I wondered where he was doing at the moment, and how he was doing.  
I was walking on the sidewalk and saw me not to, but I went straight to someone, Ialmost fell backwards.  
"Sorry, I did not see ..."  
Then I saw _who_ I ran into.

_Melanie_!  
"Oh it's you." Melanie's voice was as fire-breathing normally. "How's your leg?"  
I snarled back. Not very threatening. She laughed.  
"I'm bulking it. Well, you're bulking not as sensitive as you look. But you will never be as strong in the confidence that I am." She laughed and I felt the tears come. She was right, I had never had such a good self-esteem. But ... Stronger.  
"Thank you Melanie, you just gave me a wonderful idea." I went so far as I hugged her quickly and ran back to the studio.  
I barricaded myself in my room and dug out a pen and paper from one of the drawers.

"It's great." Will smiled at me. Will Andrew was my producer. He was tall with blond hair that was standing in all directions. Large hands and feet and he have happy dancing eyes. He was also a god at playing the guitar and drums. "It's perfect. Have you planned how the instruments should look like?"

We were discussing all afternoon and we recorded the song 7 o'clock in the evening. It sounded really good and we had a dance party and celebrated with Coca Cola. We talked about how the music video would look like and before I leave the studio it was long after eleven.  
My brother was waiting for me when I got home. He sat at the kitchen table and looked troubled. He was frowning, and he rubbed his hands.  
"What is it?"

He stood up and leaned against the chair. "It is so that I'm worried about you. It has gone so fast and you are so young. Maybe you should wait with the music until you've finished school."  
I froze. "No, no. I want to do this now. I only go to school because I have to. I do not belong in school. I belong among a bunch of musical instruments."  
He nodded. "Okay, but do not forget to have feet on the ground. I have seen how young stars are in grief and begin drugging because they can not manage the press."  
"Believe me, taking drugs is the last thing I would do." And it was true. I had given myself a promise: to never drink alcohol or smoke. Not even try when I'm grown up. I will remain "pure".  
"Okay, go up to bed. Remember that school starts September 1 and it is only a few more weeks."  
That's right, school.  
I went with dismal step up the stairs to my room. School starts soon and how will it be with my music career? I had already said that I wouldn't tell anyone at school that I got a record deal. I don't want to risk being teased first day of school. I pulled on my nightgown, got down again and brushed my teeth, got up again and crawled to bed. Less than ten minutes passed when my mobile beeped.  
Income.  
I reached for it and saw that it was from Will. 

_Sorry__if I__woke__you__,__but__I sent__your__song__already__tonight__to__Big__Machine__Records__in Nashville__and__they__loved your song from__start to finish__.__ Tell__your__brother__that__you__go__with__me__to__Nashville__on__Friday__.__He can come with__if__he__wants__.__  
__Come__to the__studio__tomorrow__so we can discuss__more__.__  
__/__Will __:)_

He had already sent over my song tonight?  
And they loved it?  
It warmed my heart and I turned around in my bed.  
Nashville!  
I always wanted to go there.

The Country music's Mecca.

Where stars like Taylor Swift, Brad Paisley and Faith Hill were discovered.

Can I become what they are?  
A Star?


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry That I haven't updated, but I've been in ****Poland a week, Internet haven't worked, and some other things. Thank you for your patient. Justin is not very much in those chapters I know. But he will come back later. **

_Love Story – Music Video_

_You feel out of breath, used up and broken down__  
__Just like a shattered glass, in pieces on the ground__  
__Some days you want to scream but you can't make a sound__  
__But you're not alone._

"Stop, do it again."  
I sighed. What is it now?  
"It's not your fault," Mike, the director of my music video saw that I was worried. We had already almost done half way through the time we were filming.  
"It's not your fault. It is the light. "  
I sighed again and leaned against the tree. We were out on a large meadow, amidst lots of trees and I was completely surrounded by camera people. The small group of trees that we were standing around in the middle of the field so it looked as if it were an island in the sea of grass. Out here we went and recorded my music video for my first single. Record label people had loved my song. And now I was here and made a music video. Mike Johnson, director, told me I was good at acting with my eyes, which were always a plus. Minus was that we have chosen the right place, but at the wrong time.  
"We come back tomorrow and filming finished." Mike cried out over all the people who worked on this. I patted the tree and went and sat in the car. This would be a long process.

One week.  
One week, and my video was ready. The second day we were filming had been a success. Everything had been timed and right. I had told myself that I wanted to cut up my music video. And Mike had agreed to it, to my great happiness. I loved cutting up pictures and movies.  
The music video imagined me being bullied by a gang of girls and go home with tears in my eyes. Back home, I sit at my only best friend.

My guitar.

And a few pasted scenes where I stand at the tree and sings in shorts, T-shirt and barefoot.  
Very personal video, because I got both the song and the video idea by Melanie.  
Ironically. :)  
We had set dates for my singles to come out on August 15. And the music video to be released on the 18th. I could hardly sit still any longer. I always flew around the house. Either I cleaned the house several times, or so I danced around with the guitar. My brother got literally restrain myself on the couch because I made too much noise when he wanted to see football on tv. Dan had been extremely positive in that I want to be a singer .But entrusted to it, he is saying all the time how hard it can be. With gossip, to have feet on the ground and so on ...  
Moreover, he pointed out several times that since Justin Bieber discovered me there would be a hell of a life, because Justin has both admirers and haters.  
And is a great sacrifice in the gossip columns. Almost every day I checked the computer for news about where Justin was. Always it was there somewhere. He texted a few times and they often included positive comments.  
My song writing got better with each song I wrote. I decided to have a maximum of 15 tracks on my first CD when the time would come. But since I have about fifty-written song, I sit down all days up late into the night and made lists. Deleted songs, added songs, cast list, make a new, over and over again. I fell asleep always end in a pile of paper and pencils.  
The school would begin on 1 September, and then I would start high school. Ironically, I will be 15 when I start school, which always make me think of Taylor Swift's song Fifteen. 

Taylor had supported me since day 1. She had other things to do than look after me, but she was sometimes held at Big Machine Records when I was there.  
All in there treated me like a small baby sister. Which made me feel welcome for the first time. 

Two days left until my single will be released. And we had a plan.  
No one outside the world knew who I was, and so it will remain. The only one who knew me was the local radio station who warmly greeted that they wanted to be first to release my single on the radio. While Justin would show my song for himself as New York radio listening by thousands of people every second of the day. He himself had suggested it and he had himself said that he loved my song, which warmed my heart more than anything.  
All I could do now was to wait until it would be August 15.

Wednesday, about two days, I would be sued for being in the studio at 12 and they would send me on air at 13.00.

Wednesday, 11:45  
I don't think I been so nervous on my whole life. My butt was stuck to the car seat and I had to swallow hard not to scream with joy. My song was out on Itunes. A little disappointed, I understood that nobody knew about it. Justin would tell me about an hour after that I would have told the world about myself.  
"Come on little sister. We're here."  
Dan got out of his car seat and closed the door. I heard how he opened the trunk and took out my guitar. Of course, I could not pick myself out of the car. Dan opened my door and pulled my arm until I finally got the ground under their feet. It beeped from my pocket. I fished up the phone and saw a text message from Justin.

_Don't be nervous.__It__will__go__well__.__;__)_

Can he read my mind several hundreds of mil from me?  
Maybe!  
I stepped into the radio building and Dan stood at the front desk and asked some questions. The smiling brown-haired woman behind the counter led us to room No: 234th  
The room was bright and had two large sofas in the middle and a black velvet soft carpet below. I sat in the middle of the sofa and Dan sat down on my left side.  
We waited for more than 10 minutes before the room door opened and in came two long forms. A man and a woman. The woman had a childish round face and brown eyes, long black hair and black dress. To my taste in clothes so it looked as if she should go to the Grammy Award. The man had a smiling face and laughing dimples, blue eyes and short, blond hair full of wax.  
"Hi, I guess you are Haley?" The woman held out her slender hand and I took it. Nervousness dropped slightly.  
"My name is Miley, and here he is John." John raised his hand and waved at me. It looked a bit ridiculous, but I had listened to him on the radio sometimes and knew that he was childish, joking, laughing type.  
"So it is your single, we will release on the radio today. Is it exciting? "  
I nodded.  
"Then we actually want you to play something on the guitar for us." She smiled big and sat on the sofa opposite me. John sat down beside her, also with a smile.  
My hands shook as I picked the guitar from its case. I picked up the pick and started playing.

.com/watch?v=dOCx5brK2TE

I looked into Mileys eyes and sang from my heart. And as always when I sang this song, I shed a tear at the end.  
Miley had also started to cry. John gave her a handkerchief and she blew her nose.  
"Sorry, that song reminds me just about a guy I was in love with in high school."  
"Okay, but let's not talk about it now." John was ready to get started.

God, how can I get so sweaty so fast?  
"And we're back with a special surprise for you all who listen. We have here Haley Johnson, who has released her single "Stronger" today. It is available on iTunes, search on it directly after this. So how does it feel Haley?"  
John looked happily at me and I bent forward to speak properly.  
"It's nice, and I'm very happy with the chance to release my first single."  
"Tell us about it. You wrote the text and made the music all by yourself."  
"I wrote the lyrics for the song and my producer Will helped me fix the right rhythm to the song's melody."  
"You were discovered by Big Machine Records. How did that happen?"  
I grinned. Time to tell the truth.  
"Well, actually it was Justin Bieber, who helped me from the beginning."  
John looked as if someone had struck him. Miley was about to fall off the chair.  
"Uh ... we are still on air you know," I remarked after a couple of unnecessarily long seconds.  
"Sure, sure." Dan cleared his throat and continued.  
"So the popfenomenon Justin Bieber discovered you. How did that happen?"  
I meandered a bit of truth. I told him what had happened at the concert. After the concert, but I didn't tell him about the golf course and our dinner together. Just that we met twice after the concert and he wanted to help me with my dream.  
"... And here I am now. Hello."  
"So fun for you. So you're hanging with Justin Bieber?"  
"Nah, he's been out on his world tour. So I haven't seen much of him."  
"Okay, that's all we have time for now. You who are listening can actually after we listened to Haley's single call us and ask questions to Haley. But now I think we'll listen to Haley's first single "Stronger". 

.com/watch?v=nKvTBeb2juc

When the song started playing from the speakers, I knew that it was played for many people who were listening right now. I looked around at all the people working here. Technicians, and John, Miley, people behind the glasses around us that I didn't know what they are working as. They nodded their heads and shrugged in a few feet to follow the pace. They seemed to like it, but I will not do any hasty conclusions.

The song ended and people clapping around me and Ifelt my face become blood red.  
"Well indeed," John looked encouraging to me. "It's not the worst thing I've heard. Nah, I'm kidding, it's a wonderful song. And I think people at home also think that because the phones are already warm here."  
My heart started beating double time.  
"Shall we say hi to them?"  
I nodded and swallowed.  
"Okay, let's start with No. 1."  
I heard the phone sound in my headphones and I put my fingers crossed under the table.  
"Hey Haley, my name is Anna and I love your song. How did you get the idea for it?"  
"Well, my worst enemy gave me the idea for the song. She pushed me down and still probably don't no that I start my career as a singer. But now that I have started to follow what I believe in, it don't bother me at all. I'm stronger." I smiled big, and hope that it felt all the way through the mic and handset at Anna."  
"Thank you Anna for your call." John pushed a button and Anna disappeared from my headphones. A bit rude, I thought John was because I barely had time to say goodbye.  
"Yes we'll have next."  
"Hey Haley, my name is Jenna. Your song was great and we listened to the whole family. I wonder what music you're listening to?"

"I listen to all music if its good music. But I can't stand Jazz, Blues, and too much Rap."

So it was on for almost an hour. And all sorts of issues came up. Everything from boytaste to music to school things to my childhood.

"And thank you Andrew for your call." John pushed for the hundredth time the button and Andrew disappeared.

"I think we are done today, we'll just get the honour to hear Haley play one of her own songs on guitar." I smiled at him and picked up the guitar.  
"Wait ..." Miley looked distracted out, she frowned. Then a big smile spread on her face.  
"I'm hearing here that Justin Bieber is in New York and that he's talking about you."  
My heart was wilder than it was when I had first put me in the chair.  
"We switched to the New York local radio and listen to them."  
It was a bit of a spreak in my headphones before I heard weak mutterings that became clearer.  
"And this girl that you're talking about, Haley, do you think she can be succeed in the music business?"  
It was a strong man's voice, but when I heard Justin's smooth voice that melted my heart.  
"Of course. She has an awesome personality and has a great voice. She plays guitar and piano. She has had a tough life, which has built her up into a strong independent person. "  
"Oops, I now hear that the Santa Monica radio station listening to us right now. And Haley is there."  
"Hey Haley." Justin gave my name surprisingly reverent.  
"Haley was going to sing a song and play guitar to. This would probably Justin want to hear." John leaned back and smiled.  
Oh God!  
Now, not only would this radio station to listen to me. But also New York and all the Justin Bieber fans who probably sat listening to him.

I straightened up and said clearly: "Justin, this song is for you."

.com/watch?v=GYc4SC1cxS8

I sang from my heart. Aware that Justin was listening. This is the song I wrote to him that day when I found out that Dan was able to drive me to Justin's concert.  
I finished the song and smiled wide for all around me. They applauded again and I heard John say, "What a busy day, I think, and now it's time to say goodbye to Haley."


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sorry that I haven't updated much, but soon I'll quit school for summer and then I'll be able to write more.

_Love Story – Number 1_

1 week until school starts. God, how time flies.  
_Stronger_ ended up on a good position on iTunes, and I couldn't have been happier. Certainly a first-place hadn't been so stupid. But I love what people can do with one's music.  
Just yesterday a 12 years old girl called to the radio and asked them to play my song. I was so happy that Dan nearly drove off the road.

I finally got the chance to buy Justin Bieber's book: _First Step____2____Forever__._ I also read it.

The lists of songs seemed to be longer and longer each evening. I really like the song 21st Century Girl by Willow Smith. I danced around to it while I scrubbed the house yesterday and I sang with the scrubbing mop.  
Justin had texted that he wanted to see me before school started again. And I was completely caught on. Since my single was released two weeks ago so I haven't thought of anything but to see Justin again.

Melanie knew now that I had a single out there and that I knew Justin Bieber.  
We had been in the same clothing store and she had seen me greet a little girl who wanted my autograph. I was very surprised but pleased written one for her. She was the first who had asked me for an autograph, and she made me happier than I think that the autograph did her.  
Melanie had come up to me and said: "You are just a fad. People will have forgotten you tomorrow."

But imagine how wrong she was!  
Big Machine Records is already planning my first CD and Will and I talk long into the night about which one to be my leading single. I have it now, and everything is taken a little time. And a little advertising, _Nashville____Scene___wanted to do reportage about me, and _Country__Weekly_ wants it to.  
Which was an honor for me because I have only released one single, that _just_ ended up to the iTunes lists. Will think it's a great step forward for me that just came out of nowhere.

All I wanted to do now is to see Justin again. And I mean _really_ see him. After I played "his song" on the radio, he had had a different tone when he texted me. Almost a reverent tone.  
I was sitting at the computer and checked e-mail. My cousin Amanda that congratulated me and she was a fan of Justin Bieber herself, so she wrote that she was deeply jealous. I smiled at the thought. Then I went and watched youtube. My music video hadn't been up so long, but I was glad that the video was now up to 500 000 watched.

Everything had happened very quickly. Will and Dan talked often to me about keeping my feet on Earth.  
Which I thought a lot about!  
I pushed the chair from the desk and stood up. I felt the cell phone buzz in my pocket. It was a text message from Justin. 

I want to see you.

Can you meet me in the record studio in Island Records?

I have a surprise for you.

/Justin.

If my heart hasn't already jumped for joy,  
Justin wanted to meet me. In the studio of all places, but you can't wish for everything.  
I changed into blue jeans and a black shirt, took my cap and ran down the stairs. It was warm enough to not take the jacket.

I ran to the studio and through the door. Those who went around there recognized me and didn't stop me, not the guards either. I took the elevator to the fifth floor and step out of it. My legs shook as I walked towards the right door.  
I opened the door, but the room was empty. I was a little disappointed. Had he just ripped me off? Or had he forgotten to determine the time when he texted me?

The room looked as always, as a normal-sized room with red, soft walls, black floor, the big black instrument panel and the little box that was the recording box.  
I was about to turn around and go when I noticed something red lying on the dashboard. I walked up to it and saw a red box of chocolates. My favorite chocolate too, along with a note.

Press the blue button on the left.

I had to look a bit so I found the right button. But there was almost a true blue button to the left of the panel. I hesitated, but pressed.  
The light in the room was toned out and music started playing. It was Justin's song "Never Let You Go". Tears began to fill my eyes, and there his voice would have complied with the song I heard that there was a karaoke version of the song. I started singing it, I sang and spun around. Unaware that someone looked at me.

When the chorus would start, I felt someone put their arms around my waist from behind and whisper the chorus in my ear.  
I knew it was Justin. I let myself turned around in his arms until I stood and looked him straight in the eye. Justin kept his hands on my waist and sang to me. I put my head on his chest and took in every word he sang, even though I knew the song by heart.  
I let him stay until he unloaded his grabbed me. He backed a step, but continued singing.  
"Take my hand, let's just dance."  
I took his hand and let him spin me round. As he sang, everything he sang, he did, and I just went along. Once I stood in front of him again when he sang: "This is love...", he stopped singing. Instead, he leaned up against my face and I knew exactly what he had in mind. But ... I couldn't do it.  
"No," I whispered, and backed away from him.  
He grabbed my hand.  
"Haley, wait." I turned my hand from his grip.  
"No. I can not. I…, I don't know what to think. "  
Justin took both my hands in hers and looked deeply into my eyes.  
"I don't know what to think. I did this because I have feelings for you. But I don't know how to express it. "

The song ended and there was silence. The whole world was quiet, the silence echoed in my head.  
Had _He_, Justin Bieber, every teenage girl's dream, fallen in love with me?  
No!  
"Sure you don't have fallen off the stage and hit your head?"  
"I'm serious."  
"Me to. You have feelings for me? This feels like a hell of a TV show."  
"I think it looks quite logical to you."  
I hugged his hands before I pulled them out of his grip.  
"I don't know. You are Justin Bieber. I like you. But I need to know if it's just fanlove or genuine."  
Justin nodded and started walking towards the door. "I'll text you. And I think you want to check out Itunes music video rating."  
He gave me one last heartbreaking glance before he disappeared out of the door.

I wanted to beat myself. No, I wanted to kill myself. I had never hurt anyone because I never had someone to hurt. But now, it felt wrong. I wouldn't have let him spin me into his grasp before.  
But I need time to think. Then I'd crawl back on my knees and apologize if I have to. I would think about this. If I really was in love with him or not. It was an thought that won't leave me for a while.  
I picked up my iPhone and checked Itunes. What I saw made my eyes once again filled with tears.  
My music video 'Stronger' had landed on place 2, right behind Rihanna.  
Just as Justin's first video 'One Time' had gone. Second place behind Taylor Swift.

Surprised?

Like _If _someone can resist Justin Bieber.

But, you'll see…


End file.
